Spoiler Alert
Spoiler Alert is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 24, 2015 to an audience of 1.63 million viewers. Plot Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper are watching the second-to-last episode of a show called "Walking Orange." When the episode ends, Charlotte is about to explain something about the series finale, but Henry and Jasper cover her with pillows. Charlotte explains to them that she was just gonna say that after the episode, they would rerun the series premiere. Then, Piper tells them that she needed a cameraman. She was doing a video to join the Man Fans, a club full of Captain Man and Kid Danger fans. The president, Paula Makiato, told Piper to have a video of her eating hair soup to get in. When she eats it, they think it is gross, but Jasper then asks for some. Henry, Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz are in the Man Cave waiting to watch the series finale of Walking Orange, but right when it starts, Henry, Charlotte, and Ray get a text. They read it, but the text had a spoiler about what would happen. The text was from a villain named "The Spoiler" and he would find out what would happen in TV shows and movies and he spoiled the ending. Henry, Ray, and Charlotte are furious, but Schwoz had turned his phone off, so he still didn't know what would happen. Gooch alerts them and says that the Spoiler didn't just send it to them; he sent it to everyone in Swellview. They needed to stop the Spoiler. Meanwhile, Piper sends in her video, but Paula still wouldn't let her in. She says that she would only let Piper in the Man Fans if she got a selfie with Captain Man. Later, Henry and Ray find out from Mr. Gooch that the Spoiler would be at the premiere of Galaxy Wars 9 to spoil the ending for everyone. They decide to go there tomorrow night. Piper tries to make an emergency happen by telling Jasper that Henry dropped his sock out the window and he needed to get it back. Piper ties a rope to Jasper and he does it, but Piper makes a paper bag explode and Jasper ends up dangling out the window. Piper calls the Captain Man emergency hotline and Gooch picks up, but he won't listen to her. Piper complains to Paula that she had tried to get a selfie, but Paula won't listen and says that she would only let her in if she gave her a selfie with Captain Man. Piper begins crying, and Henry sees her. She pretends she wasn't crying. Henry tells her that he heard that Captain Man would be showing up to the Galaxy Wars 9 premiere and Charlotte had an extra ticket. Henry and Captain Man show up, disguised as Duke Starjacker and a Red Skynaut. Charlotte brings Piper to the premiere, and they see Paula. Before they begin the movie, Ray goes to get popcorn. But then, as he is gone, the Spoiler arrives. He is about to tell everyone the ending, but Charlotte tells everyone to cover their ears. Henry leaves and returns as Kid Danger. Henry and the Spoiler fight, and then, Piper arrives and begins beating the Spoiler with a glow bat. Captain Man arrives, and sees her. The Spoiler is arrested, and Paula tries to get Captain Man's attention. But Captain Man tells Paula that Piper had beat the Spoiler half to death and Paula didn't do anything. Captain Man declares Piper the new president of the Man Fans. Paula angrily leaves, and everyone begins to watch Galaxy Wars 9. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Gooba Gooch *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Courtney Cooper as Ice Queen *Tyler Jensen as Travis *Amiah Miller as Paula Makiato *Kassandra McMillan as Gina *Desirae Whitfield as Kourtney *Adam Tait as TV Announcer V.O. *Noland Ammon as The Spoiler Trivia *''Galaxy Wars'' is a reference to the famous movie franchise Star Wars. Galaxy Wars 9 is probably a reference to the new Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens. Henry dresses up like a Red Skynaut, a parody of the Stormtroopers. Galaxy Wars previously appeared on Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and iCarly. Ray dresses up as Duke Starjacker, a parody of Luke Skywalker. *Piper references The Space Rock, when she tells Captain Man about how he shot an alien off her face. *Jasper has a more minor role in this episode. He isn't even involved in the main plot line. *Walking Orange might be a parody of the show Walking Dead, Orange is the New Black and/or Annoying Orange. *Henry shows brotherly love for Piper in this episode showing that he does care about her. *If you look closely at Ray's cheek during the card game, you'll see a scar on his cheek from Tears of the Jolly Beetle. *The Spolier's line of "Maybe I'll just break your arm and ruin the movie for everyone!" is reduced to, "Maybe I'll just ruin the movie for everyone!" in the UK airing. *At the beginning, when the Walking Orange ends, before Henry turns off the TV you can see the movie was directed by a guy named Allen G. Valkman. *Paula wears a yellow shirt that has the cartoon version of Ray and Henry from The Adventures of Kid Danger. *When Paula was talking to Piper on video chat she shows her a hourglass with red sand and says “You see this? That’s how long you got to get a selfie with Captain Man!” It’s a reference from The Wizard of Oz when The Wicked Witch of the West showed Dorothy Gale how long she has to be alive so she could get the Ruby slippers. Goofs *The Spoiler got arrested at the end of the episode, but technically it's not illegal to spoil a movie. **However, in Christmas Danger, it's revealed that there is a lot of stupid rules in Swellview, so it's possible that one of this rules means that it's illegal to spoil a movie. **Although, this would mean that Gooch should've gone to jail earlier in this episode when he spoils the Walking Orange Series Finale for Schwoz. International Premieres *March 10, 2015 (Brazil & Latin America) *April 11, 2015 (Australia) *April 7, 2015 (France) *June 8,2015 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Spoiler Alert - Episode Clip References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1